


a cup of tea

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Do Not Archive, Family Issues, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Martin knew every wedding interrupted, every airplane chased down, and every boombox held up to the window.





	a cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of love confessions. This is more than 100 words.

In his younger years, Martin had watched every single one of those cheesy romantic movies with his mom. He thought she liked them. Later he found out that she absolutely did not. She never said anything because she enjoyed having something to focus on that wasn’t ~~him~~ her pain.

Martin hadn’t actually watched one those things since he figured out the truth. He tried to tell himself it was because he never really liked them either, but found it too unbelievable. Something about the thought of putting one on now just hurt for reasons beside his mother.

While the years had been long he still knew what a grand romantic gesture was. It was like riding a bicycle in a sense. Well if one could learn how to ride a bicycle without taking a step outside. But still he knew every wedding interrupted, every airplane chased down, and every boombox held up to the window.

As close as all of those things were to his heart he would never do any of them. It wasn’t that he lacked the confidence. Sure, it would be nerve wracking, but he knew how to work himself up to do scary things if he had to. No, it was because Jon wasn’t planning on getting married or taking any airplanes anytime soon and Martin thought he would be deeply annoyed by the boombox thing. Loud, flaunting, and public things weren’t Jon’s style.

So the cup of tea Martin made should be enough. If it wasn’t he could just make another one. And another one after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
